Patients with diabetes rely on handheld medical recording devices to measure and document their blood glucose level. Patients may need to take several measurements throughout the day, including before and after meals. The measured blood glucose level may determine amount of insulin the patient will need to bring it to a desired blood glucose level. Following an insulin injection, diabetes patients may need to measure their blood glucose level once more to confirm the injection had the desired effect on their blood sugar level.
Medical specialist may analyze the reported blood glucose levels for a given patient to monitor the progress patient makes in stabilizing their blood glucose level through the use of insulin, appropriate diet, and regular exercise. How successful the patient is in managing their blood sugar may determine how the medical specialist will advise them during the following visit to the specialist's office. Monitoring blood glucose level over a significant period of time may allow patient and medical specialist to apply a multitude of strategies in achieving the desired blood sugar level for the patient.
Patient medical data may be transferred from the handheld medical device to a medical specialist's patient database for their review and analysis. A variety of ways exist to transfer medical data from a handheld medical device to the medical specialist's database. Connecting the handheld medical recording device to the Internet is an expedient way of transferring patient medical data from the medical device to the specialist's database. The need exists for such medical data transfer system and method to be highly secure, resistant to brute-force and sniffing attacks, in order to preserve the privacy of the patient and the integrity of patient medical data.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.